I will love you in the dinstance
by yarumi-san
Summary: songfic, pensamientos de un masoku hacia su adorada dragon dorado....


Notas iniciales: ¡Ni hao! ... ¡Lo se! me deben querer matar porque sigo haciendo lo mismo publico fanfics sin terminar lo que ya tengo pero bueh... este es un songfic narrado desde el punto de vista del encantador Xellos (jejeje U) también llamado Zeros el motivo del meloso titulo es porque que convina con la canción de Witney Houston que se llama I will always love You  
  
Les doy las claves del fic   
  
-"hablando"-   
  
pensando  
  
N/A nota de la autora  
  
[traducciones] de alguna palabra en japonés  
  
I will love you ....... in the distance   
  
By Yarumi - san  
  
IF I SHOULD STAY   
  
I WOULD ONLY BE IN YOUR WAY  
  
SO I'LL GO BUT I KNOW   
  
La nieve caía suavemente en esa fría tarde invernal los cálidos y tenues rayos del sol apenas si se filtraban por entre la nubes dando algo de calidez, yo como siempre, como cada mañana me disponía a observar una hermosa escena o más bien una hermosa mujer  
  
-"val - chan ven acá por favor" -llamo una joven de lánguidos ojos azules y dorado cabello que caía hasta sus rodillas, estaba muy abrigada bestia un tapado color crema, bufanda y guantes blancos  
  
-"si mam" -respondió el jovencito de alborotado y turquesa cabello   
  
-"porque no te has puesto ni el gorro ni la bufanda" -reprende la mujer  
  
-"okaa - san [mamá], no es para tanto además me puse el abrigo y los guantes"  
  
-"pero eso no es suficiente hace mucho frío no debes salir así nomás, vamos ven ac"   
  
SI ME QUEDARA   
  
YO S"LO ESTARÍA EN TU CAMINO  
  
ASÍ QUE ME IRÉ PERO YO SÉ   
  
Val se acerco y quedo quieto mientras que Filia - chan lo terminaba de abrigar siempre lo cuida mucho, lo quiere tanto pues lo considera su única familia, yo suspiro mirándola solamente viendo su hermoso rostro y sus cabello caen con gracia hasta sus rodillas su lánguidos y dulces ojos azules que observan a Val con cariño, ojos que tantas veces quise me mirase así, y solo me he conformado con ver en la lejanía   
  
-"listo ahora si puedes ir a jugar con tus amigos" -la mujer le sonrió al niño el cual hizo lo mismo   
  
-"estamos haciendo un muñeco de nieve te gustaría verlo en cuanto lo terminemos"  
  
-"claro me encantar"- sonrió nuevamente la rubia mientras el niño volvía con sus amigos  
  
I'LL THINK OF YOU   
  
EVERY STEP OF THE WAY  
  
Filia - chan entra a la casa pero en seguida sale nuevamente y se sienta en una confortable silla en la puerta de la casa, yo solo la observo intensamente como de costumbre solo la observo, temo acercarme a ella pero a la vez no puedo dejar de observarla es un extraño sentimiento debo decir, aunque... un momento dije sentimiento... desde cuando un demonio como yo puede tener sentimientos, si se supone que lo único que nos interesa es la destrucción y el caos... la verdad es desde que la conocí a ella, todo ha sido tan extraño aunque me rehusaba a creerme a mi mismo, a mis propios sentimientos que empezaban a nacer   
  
QUE PENSARÉ EN TI   
  
A CADA PASO DE DEL CAMINO  
  
pero desde que deje de verla con la costumbre de antes, ese curioso sentimiento creció demasiado y una soledad me embargo por completo por primera vez en tantos siglos, no lo he hablado con nadie porque quien me entendería, además prefiero que nada lo sepa, porque solo ocasionaría problemas, solo eso, porque se que lo que siento por ella esta estrictamente prohibido y mi raza con la de ella están destinadas a odiarse, en esa tonta guerra que ha dejado de tener sentido para mi  
  
AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU   
  
I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU   
  
YOU MY DARLING YOU...  
  
a veces mi ama se enoja mucho conmigo porque dice que ya no le pongo el mismo empeño a las cosas que antes y eso que procuro ser precavido con lo que hago porque no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que siento porque siento miedo de lo que pueda pasarle a Filia, es extraño, realmente extraño que un demonio de sangre fría como yo, ó al menos así todos me consideran solo por el hecho de ser demonio, que sienta miedo desde que permanecí con los humanos a los que me atrevo a llamar amigos, Lina y los demás por supuesto, he cambiado mucho debo decir.  
  
Val se ha golpeado al caer al suelo por estar correteando a sus amigos y Filia se acerca a ayudarlo, yo suspiro hondamente mientras no dejo de observarla, ella levanta al niño le pide que se porte bien y que no sea desobediente, río al ver como ella se comporta como toda un madre  
  
Y YO SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ   
  
YO SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ   
  
TU MI CARIÑO TU...  
  
-"Val por favor pórtate bien si? O no dejare que juegues más con tus amigos"  
  
-"hai [si] Okaa - san"  
  
-"y ten cuidado no vaya ser que te lastimes o te resfríes por estar tirándote en la nieve" -sonrió la rubia mujer  
  
-"hai, tendré cuidado" -el niño se fue corriendo otra vez pero se detuvo cuando llego con sus amigos y siguieron jugando con la nieve haciendo figuras  
  
Filia suspiro sonriendo y miro hacia delante desde el lugar donde estaba, suspiro mirando el helado paisaje invernal cuando en la lejanía le pareció haber visto un par de ojos violetas observarla intensamente, parpadeo repetidas veces y sus labios solo formaron una palabra -"Zeros"- pero al enfocar bien su mirada nada volvió a ver allí, suspiro tristemente no era la primera vez que le sucedía, siempre le parecía que el la observaba pero luego resultaba ser que su mente de seguro le había jugado una mala pasada  
  
-"quisiera volver a verte aunque fuera una vez" -murmuro suspirando hondamente la joven, cerro sus ojos y unas pocas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas casi congelándose en el trayecto.  
  
BITTERSWEET MEMORIES   
  
THAT IS ALL I'M TAKING WITH ME  
  
SO GOODBYE PLEASE DON'T CRY  
  
-"pero dudo que alguna vez te vuelva a ver, lo dudo mucho" -murmuro, suspirando otra vez se levanto de la silla y entro a la casa   
  
lo siento Filia - chan tuve que volverme invisible por unos instantes para que no te dieras cuenta que como siempre te estaba observando, yo también quisiera que me vieras y estar contigo pero no quiero que te hagan daño y si los dragones dorados se enteran de ello te mataran estoy seguro que te acusaran de alta traición y no me lo perdonaría jamas, no podría vivir con tal culpa  
  
LOS RECUERDOS AMARGOS Y DULCES   
  
ESO ES TODO LO QUE ME LLEVO DE T  
  
ASÍ QUE ADI"S POR FAVOR NO LLORES  
  
me duele mucho verla llorar pero prefiero quererla en la distancia que ponerla en peligro con mi presencia. Más de una vez he estado a punto de aparecerme frente a ella pero luego podría decir que me arrepentí, y ahora casi podría decir que me alegro, porque aunque ella se alegraría y yo también no podemos ilusionarnos con algo que no puede ser, o tal vez si pero nos es prohibido.  
  
Mi ama debe estar como loca porque no aparezco por allí como es mi deber como uno de sus sirvientes, será mejor que me vaya  
  
WE BOTH KNOW I'M NOT WHAT YOU,  
  
YOU NEED  
  
El joven masoku desapareció tras un hondo suspiro, mientras una joven sentía una sobre cogedora aura violeta redondearla por completo haciéndole sentir mucha calidez   
  
-"Zeros....." -suspiro la joven- "tal vez nunca te vuelva a ver, y aunque dudo que no hubieran dejado estar juntos a veces pienso que hubiera sido si hubiera podido decirte mis sentimientos a hacia ti" - volvió a suspirar- "pero en lugar de hubiera dije adiós, por lo que tendré que conformarme con amarle..... a la distancia"   
  
NOSOTROS SABEMOS QUE YO NO SOY ESO QUE TU,  
  
TU NECESITAS  
  
Filia - chan aunque no sea físicamente mi aura y espíritu siempre estarán contigo, siempre estas en mi corazón y aunque nunca lo sepas siempre te amare......... en la distancia..  
  
AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU   
  
I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU  
  
Y YO SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ   
  
YO SIEMPRE TE AMAR  
  
Fin.  
  
N/A: muy cursi y dramático pero me encanto! Adoro el drama, no tanto ese en el que hay mucha sangre y muerte de por medio sino este tipo de drama con mucho romance, que puedo decir soy muy melosa al escribir romance eso puedo asegurárselos   
  
Bueno quiero saber que opinan de el así que escríbanme, por favor a yarumisanhotmail.com o mándenme un review ¿si? Pero no dejen de darme su opinión.  
  
Ah y casi lo olvidaba le agradezco a Lil - chan (Lilika Yanagisawa) por la canción ya que ella me la tradujo debo decir que mi inglés es limitado a lo que aprendí en el secundario nn.   
  
Besos,  
  
Bye bye  
  
Yarumi - san 


End file.
